Silent Blessings
by White Rose1
Summary: Loosing someone you love is never easy, but then again, no one said leaving the person you love the most either. AO sequel to Silent Giftsreferences to death, warning YAOI and slightly dark


Disclaimer: Don't own WK but I did write Silent Gifts so please don't rip off my story . thank u

Silent Blessings

When Ran awoke, his entire body felt like he had fallen from a fifteen story building, only then to be buried and shoved into a cramped closet. He moaned as he rolled onto his side, only to find the entire world was black and look rather frightening. The ground was hot and cold at the same time. His entire body just ached, but there was a shooting pain through his legs. He jerked away, only to realize that his limbs were not working, there was the sound of cars blowing horns and cursing lots of cursing.

"WAIT! STOP!" a distinct voice, a desperate voice, a familiar voice. His heart ached as a pair of hands grabbed him, pulling him along the black road and into the sunlight. He moaned in pain twisting, trying to get away from someone.

"Stop that, you're hurt enough as it is," the voice was stern with a touch of softness. Peaking out of his eyes, vision slightly blurry he came into view of pure blue eyes. No, not pure eyes, a deep soul filled with so many emotions swirling around those orbs. For a moment, he stilled and let the hands gently hold him as the voice offered soothing. His heart was aching for some reason, a single red paw reached out towards the face.

The hand gently took the paw, and the voice whispered, "Sh…its ok, you're safe now…we'll get you some help. Don't worry everything will be all right. I've got you."

There was the soft background of purring as the hand gently stroked his paw, in a loving caring way. For some reason, it made his heart ache all the more, he whispered, "Don't leave…please don't leave me…." The young man holding him smiled softly as he was shushed and darkness took him once more.

XXXXXXX

Persia had been walking down the street, getting his daily coffee from his local Starbucks, he didn't like Americans…but they sure knew how to make coffee. He smiled as he thanked the nice coffee lady for his mocha latte and headed out back towards the office. He stopped at the corner, waiting for the light to turn so he walk, his mind drifted towards the recent events. Kikter was finally once more fully operational, the past two years had been worth while and all fractions were "once more secure". At least that had been the information Manx had given him. He sighed shaking his head, and stepping out into the street as the light turned, "so much to do", his head felt dizzy from all the meetings he had been in the past weeks.

Suddenly, the sound of screeching tires and screams made him turn. There was a black car flying towards him, he jumped out of the way, pushing a young girl towards the curb. The whole incident happened so fast, as she scream, a blur of red came flying out from an alley. For a second, Mamoru swore he say a man wearing all black with flaming red hair as he was pushed towards the sidewalk. He skidding as he looked up, the sound of screeching tires and a bang into a light post. Then all hell broke loose.

The sounds of a siren echoed through the city. Mamoru stood up, his knees shaking, still holding the young lady. She had one of those horrible tans with blonde hair and really bad makeup.

"Oh thank you," she stated with a squeaky voice. He winced and faked a smile heading towards the scene. The car was being surrounded as the police appeared out of thin air. They quickly pulled out the intoxicated driver, as soon as his presence was realized; he was approached by a sergeant.

"Takatori-san, are you all right?"

"Hai," he stated with a firm smile, "Is anyone hurt?"

"No, we were lucky this time," came the reply. He only nodded with a sigh, his coffee was now on the ground, the cup with a distinct tire tracks run through. He gulped in wonder, that close to death, it had been a while, it hadn't been since….

"Sir? Are you all right?"

"Hai arigatou," he stated with another smile, it was so natural now, twenty years of perfecting his only mask. All the hard work had paid off. Blue eyes focused on the other sidewalk and his heart suddenly stopped, there was a lump of unmoving fur, right by the crushed coffee cup. The remaining liquid splattered across the black asphalt road, and along the white crosswalk. It was similar to blood, both got everywhere and on everything. _Don't think about it. That was a lifetime ago. Doesn't matter anymore, it was just your head messing with you again. Stop it Mamoru Takatori, Omi Tsukyiono is dead, along with…_

The sound of a motor approaching shot him out of his thoughts. It was fast. Flying down the blacktop, closer, racing down the street. The lump on the road was still there, barely moving, howling in pain. His body took off towards the bundle of fur without thinking. The car was coming down the street.

_Wait…_

Faster.

_Stop!_

Closer.

_Don't!_

Frantic footsteps.

_No!_

Running.

_STOP!_

Stopping.

_WAIT! STOP! PLEASE!_

Screaming tires.

_STOP!_

His body wasn't fast enough, and then a strangled scream echoed through his throat. The entire city looked on as the young Persia slammed his hands onto the hood of the car. It lurched in a dead stop, tires burning. The driver to jerked back and forth like a rag dog in the seat.

The driver stared as the young man collapsed to near the front tires. He sighed with relief, two inches more and the cat would have been dead. It meowed in pain, he looked at the back leg, it was clearly broken. Gently, using his past experience in injuries and gently cradled the cat. It had brown red hair, blood matted against its fur and along the splitting bone protruding from the skin. The poor thing was screaming in pain, the only thing he could think of was saying, "Sh…its ok…I'll get you some help. Don't worry you'll be all right."

Then its eyes opened, and a past dark part of the young man began to surface, freezing in horror and joy. His hands were shaking as he clutched the kitten to his chest, standing up. He did not hear the shouting from the driver about how he was "insane trying to save a kitten." Nor did he heart the cries from his soldiers, the police and the ambulance. All he heard was the low pleading meow that wrenched his heart and made it bleed. He felt helpless but still full of hope. All because the eyes of the kitten were violet and filled with love, love just for him. Violet just like the one who had loved him and was now gone.

To be continued….

Notes: To start off…this is a continuation of Silent Gifts because I love Aya too much to really kill him off. I don't have a honest mean bone in my body to do that to anyone. So, I got inspired by my adorable kitty cause he has a personality that reminds me of Aya…minus the fact he 's a tabby. Honestly, they had such similar glares…Thanks Roady! (glomps sleeping kitty) I will get to my other stories, cause now I have lots of time .V oh yeah!


End file.
